It's Our Little Secret
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. Banyak yang mengiranya kalau dia hanyalah seorang boss perusahaan kecil. Pagi, berangkat kerja. Siang, makan siang. Malam, pulang kerja. Terkadang dia langsung pulang kerumah, atau mampir bar langganannya untuk meminum sake atau bermain mahjong atau pachinko bersama orang lain. Tetapi, siapa sangka? Kalau dirinya "hanyalah" seorang MAFIA BOSS? Sst... It's our little secret, OK?


**Summary:** AU. Banyak yang mengiranya kalau dia hanyalah seorang boss perusahaan kecil. Pagi, berangkat kerja. Siang, makan siang. Malam, pulang kerja. Terkadang dia langsung pulang kerumah, atau mampir bar langganannya untuk meminum sake atau bermain mahjong atau pachinko bersama orang lain. Tetapi, siapa sangka? Kalau dirinya "hanyalah" seorang MAFIA BOSS? Sst... It's our little secret, okay? TYL.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Tata bahasa yang super duper salah. Ejaan Yang _**tidak**_ Disempurnakan.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

* * *

**Target 1**

**Run! Run! Run from the PAPERWORK! And Petak Umpet is Begin (?)  
**

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" seru ibunya, Sawada Nana, begitu mengetahui anaknya berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Ibu," sapa Tsuna sambil memeluknya. "Aku kangen Ibu,"

"Ibu juga kangen kamu, Nak," kata ibunya, membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Nana sambil menarik lengan anaknya.

"Tumben kamu pulang. Ada apa?" tanya ibunya heran sambil memberikannya secangkir kopi hangat.

"Aku kangen Ibu, itu saja. Apakah tak boleh aku menjenguk Ibu?" tanya Tsuna balik.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Nana tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, Bu. Aku akan bekerja di Kota Tsukimori," jawab Tsuna sambil sesekali meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Tsukimori? Kota yang berada disebelah barat Namimori itu?" tanya Nana.

"Yup. Ibu tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah seorang boss perusahaan? Kebetulan perusahaanku membuka cabang baru. Dan aku ingin memimpin perusahaan cabang itu," kata Tsuna menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tidak kamu kendalikan dari Pusat saja?" tanya Nana heran.

"Bu, perusahaanku ini _**kecil sekali**_. Toh, siapa tahu pusatnya akan pindah ke Tsukimori. Jadi, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ibu, kan?" ucap Tsuna senang. Nana tersenyum, sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan penekanan kata '_**kecil sekali**_' yang diucapkan oleh Tsuna.

'Toh, lagipula, aku ingin kabur dari PAPERWORK Pusat,' batin Tsuna bete. 'Paperwork dari Pusat dan Cabang kan berbeda,' batin Tsuna sambil cekikikan. 'Kalau saja bukan tingkah laku kekanak-kanakan mereka, aku tak akan kabur secara diam-diam seperti ini,' batin Tsuna sambil mengutuk para Guardian-nya.

Sementara itu,

"GAWAT! BOSS KABUR!" teriak Hayato panik.

"APA?!"

"Baca aja!" teriak Hayato sambil membagikan kertas fotokopian.

_**[Minna-san *insert love in here***_

_**Aku ada ide nih, **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet?**_

_**Jika kalian berhasil menemukanku,**_

_**Aku akan kembali ke Pusat, tanpa melawan *insert love in here***_

_TETAPI__**,**_

_**Jika kalian belum menemukanku,**_

_**Kalian **__HARUS__** mengerjakan **__SEMUA__** Paperwork-ku ya *insert love in here***_

_**Kecuali kalian menemukanku, **__BARU__** aku kerjakan Paperwork-ku *insert wink in here***_

_**Jaa *insert kiss bye in here***_

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**P.S: Gaji kalian gue **__potong__** selama **__satu tahun__** sebanyak 75%. Dan 25%-nya, akan gue kirimkan langsung ke istri/tunangan/kekasih kalian (gue tahu elu semua tinggal serumah dengan mereka). Alasannya? Tanya mereka. **_

_**P.P.S: Untuk para istri/tunangan/kekasih, tolong jaga mereka ya? *insert love in here* **_

_**P.P.P.S: Reborn dan Kyoko, tolong jangan beritahu mereka aku ada dimana ya? Nanti aku buatkan The Seven Deadly Sin Dessert kalau kalian(termasuk para istri/tunangan/kekasih Guardian Vongola) datang berkunjung. **_

_**Warning: Jika aku kembali Mansion dan HQ-nya dalam keadaan hancur, **__GUE BUNUH KALIAN__**. *insert big smile in here*]**_

"Ara, ara. Kalian sudah tahu ya?" tanya para perempuan dari belakang mereka.

"Kalian sudah membacanya, kan?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka, yang tak lain adalah Miura Haru, tunangannya Gokudera Hayato.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan memberitahukan kalian dia ada dimana kok," kata I-Pin, kekasihnya Lambo.

"Khukhukhu,"

Entah mengapa, para perempuan itu tertawa sadis tanpa sebab. Mungkin gara-gara Reborn kali, ya?

"GYAA!" teriak para lelaki ketakutan di Vongola Mansion tersebut.

Balik lagi,

Entah mengapa, Tsuna merasa senang secara tiba-tiba. 'Oh, H.I-ku mengatakan kalau mereka (para perempuan) sedang berbahagia dengan mereka (para lelaki),' batin Tsuna sadis.

"Tsu-kun? Apa ada sesuatu? Entah mengapa ekspresimu aneh," tanya Nana khawatir.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok, Bu. Mungkin hanya perasaan Ibu saja," jawab Tsuna dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Nana yang masih kurang yakin dengan jawaban anaknya.

* * *

End of _**Target 1: Run! Run! Run from the PAPERWORK! And Petak Umpet is Begin (?)  
**_

* * *

OHEMJII GUE BIKIN FANFIC BARU LAGI ;w; *caps abuse

Fanfic ini bisa dibilang memiliki ide yang sama dengan '_**Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**_' .w.

Lalu,

I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S REALLY SHORT *cries

Uh, I'll try to make it long, but not promise *siul2 gak jelas

_**See you on the next Target 2!**_

_**JackFrost14**_


End file.
